According to conventional techniques for designing solid-state computer-readable storage devices, a number of discrete storage modules, such as NAND modules, may be selected such that an overall power consumption budget will not be exceeded even if each storage module operates at a maximum power consumption level simultaneously. In practice, such storage modules may rarely all operate at maximum power at the same time. As such, a storage device designed according to such conventional techniques may frequently have excess power at its disposal that goes unused. Implementing a scheme for tracking device power consumption levels may make it possible to include an increased number of storage modules in the storage device, in order to increase performance and more completely utilize available power.